


The Little Merman

by windreaper



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: F/M, I'm not meant to be an author I'm meant to draw, King tritan was right, M/M, More tags to be added, humans are evil, mermaid au, my first fanfiction please be kind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windreaper/pseuds/windreaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the underwater kingdom of the shire there lived a young merman prince named Bilbo who loved learning about humans, one day the Sea wizard Gandalf decides to gift his godson with legs so that he can go and walk among the humans. While there Bilbo falls in love with the handsome prince Smaug but the prince is not all that he seems... Will Thorin be able to save bilbo and expose  Smaug for who he really is before its too late and bilbo marrys the prince?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind this is my first ever attempt at fanfiction I OWN NOTHING except the plot the rest is owned by hans Christian Anderson, Disney, and J.R.R. Tolkien I got the name sharkanian from the Little Mermaid tv show but they don't look like that they are basically mermen and women with shark tails and sharp teeth THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU WATCH TOO MUCH LITTLE MERMAID PEOPLE!!!! ADVICE IS MUCH APPRECIATED!!! THANK YOU FOR READING THIS FANFICTION!!! PLEASE COMMENT!!

Prologue

 

Once upon a time in there existed a great underwater city called Erebor, home of the warrior mer-folk known as the sharkanians. Erebor was one of the most prosperous kingdoms in all the ocean with its fine craftsmen and women. Erebor was ruled by the fair just ruler Thror of the line of Durin and by his side sat the great wizard Sauron as his adviser, but Sauron grew jealous and angry at the king, believing himself to be more worthy of being ruler. It came to be that Sauron made an attempt on the kings life and was banished for it, filled with rage Sauron conjured up a mighty sea monster which he set upon the city. Many died in the desolation of the creature, including King Thror but many more managed to escape the monster's wrath, including Prince Thrain, now King, and his pregnant wife Vris. Those who survived immediately fled the kingdom in search of a new home knowing that until Sauron was dead, and with him the creature, they would be unable to return. The sharkanians wandered all throughout the ocean searching for a place to call home, but no matter where they went they were turned away by all even their own kin for fear of incurring the wrath of Sauron upon themselves. They wandered for three years before they were met by a wizard by the name of Gandalf who suggested they come to the kingdom of the Shire where he was sure they would be welcomed.

"What makes you think these shirelings will help us,they are no ally of ours, for what reason would they help us?" asked Thrain too used to the greed of others

"No reasons but the right reasons, your Highness." the wizard replied

Thrain did not understand the wizards reasoning and would have refused but upon looking at the glimmer of hope resting in the eyes of his son Thrain could not refuse, reasoning that there was not harm in trying after all. The refugees followed the wizard until they came upon a great currant which was impossible to cross. Just when Thrain was about to accuse the wizard of leading them into a trap two great stone pillars rose from the sea floor and shifted the currant. Amazed, the sharkanians quickly passed through the entrance. There was a great trench below them that felt as though it would swallow them whole and nothing but open ocean for about mile before they came upon a beautiful reef that led into a great city. As they entered the city the King was amazed by peace that was radiating from city around them. When they reached the palace Gandalf stopped and gestured that only Thrain and his family should family should follow and he led them into the throne room. As they were about to enter Thrain was surprised by a scream and a crash and, rather than waiting for Gandalf he charged into the throne room to assist in whatever battle was occurring, what he wasn't expecting was a heavily pregnant mermaid to be pointing a glowing trident at a rather frighted looking king (judging by the crown). Almost immediately the woman turned the tritant on him and looked about ready to attack when Thorin swam in behind him. Upon seeing the child the woman dropped the trident and quickly swam over and began cooing at his son. Still shocked King Thrain swim there trying to process what had just happened, he didn't noticethe king approaching him. It wasn't until he started talking that Thrain even noticed he was there.

"I apologize for my queen she's a bit temperamental right now."  
"AND WHOSE FAULT IS THAT?!?!?!?" the queen screeched  
"Mine, dear" came the calm reply  
"Damn Right!!" happy with this response she picked up Thorin and swam to the throne.

Soon a knock came at the door and Gandalf entered with Vris at his side

"GANDALF!!" the queen yelled excitedly before swimming over to the wizard and hugging him tight "We weren't expecting you for another month!"  
"Well my dear I came upon some people who are in need of assistance and believed you would be able to help them." the wizard replied finally shaking Thrain out of his stupor. He swam over to his wife as she took Thorin from the Queen and with that the exiled King and Queen swam before the King and Queen of the Shire.  
"Please allow me to introduce myself, I am Thrain Durin exiled King of Erebor, this is my wife and Queen Vris, and our son Thorin" Thrain said majestically.  
"Welcome King Thrain of Erebor, and as I'm sure Gandalf neglected to tell you of us" with this he gave the wizard a dark look which went ignored "I am King Bungo Baggins of the Shire and this is my lovely Queen Belladona." the king smiled kindly at the family "How can we be of assistance?" he asked and Thrain told the king the story of his kingdom and of Sauron's betrayal. As he finished his tale Thrain turned to the king and said "We come here in hopes that you will be willing to give us shelter at least for the winter while the waters are cold."

The King looked insulted "That's preposterous!" he shouted and Thrain despaired but when King Bungo continued he was shocked silent once again "You and you're people shall stay in my kingdom for as long as you need." The king turned to one of the servants "Go Prepare the guest quarters for the king and his family, and go into the city and ask for anyone willing to house some of the sharkanians until other arrangements can be made. Make sure they know that they will be well compensated for their help." he ordered and when he turned to Thrain he said "Go tell your people the news, tonight they will dine with my family until my people come to get them."

"Why?" was his response "Why would you help us? You owe us no loyalty, and we have no treasures to give.  
It was the Queen who answered "Because you don't have a home, it was taken from you and while we can't hope to replace it we can hope that someday you will be able to call the shire home as well."

"How can we ever repay this kindness?" Thrain asked  
"We require no compensation other than the knowledge that you and your family will have a place to call home." replied Belladona  
"Please! There must be something we could do to repay you for this kindness my people were known as great craftsmen and warriors" Thrain pleaded

Bungo looked thoughtful before replying "Well the Shire has no real defence other than the great Brandywine currant and while that is good for keeping invaders out sometimes an Orc or two gets through" he paused "If your warriors would be willing to set up a patrol we woud most grateful. Other than that I can think of nothing that we could possibly ask for." he replied honestly  
"It shall be done! Thank you again for your kindness my people will never forget this." Thrain then turned to his wife and took his son and said "My son, we have found a new home!"  
Bungo laughed "Now enough of this talk, tonight we feast!"


	2. The Sunken Ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ THIS!!! Just to let you know do not expect chapters to be posted regularly as I said before this is my first time writing fanfiction and I have no idea what I am doing. PLEASE COMMENT AND ILL TRY TO UPDATE AGAIN SOON. Once again I DO NOT OWN. That is all, please enjoy the chapter.

CHAPTER 1

25 years later

"BILBO BAGGINS!!!" A loud yell greets the ears of of the residences of the palace.  
"It seems the young prince is getting into trouble a little early today" comments one of the castle guards

Suddenly a mermaid covered in squid ink bursts through the doors with a furious expression on her face.

"Good morning Lady Bracegirdle and how are you this fine morning?" Asks one of the guards   
"How do you think I'm doing master Bofur?" she sneered "Have either of you seen the prince?"  
"Afraid not m'lady, but ya might ask the captain he might know, he should be at home though on account of the lieutenant forceing him home for the week"  
"Thank you for the advise, good morning"   
"Good morning m'lady" he replied then paused "By the way madam you have a bit of ink righ-"  
"I'M WELL AWARE!!!"

\--------

"Hurry up Primm!" Called the young merman  
Primula laughed "I'm coming, I'm coming hold your seahorses" then she paused after she looked at where they were.   
"Where are we going anywhere? There's nothing out here Bilbo." And it appeared true as they had just left the reefand all that could be seen was the open sea and the ocean trench marked the edge of the shire.  
He laughed "there's a lot more here than meets the eye, you just have to know where to look." And with that he dove down into the trench.

"BILBO! What are you doing!? We're not supposed to go down there!" Primula yelled shocked

"Oh, don't be such a fussy flounder" Bilbo laughed popping his head out of the trench "Now are you coming or not? I'll not wait all day." And with that Bilbo continued down into the trench.

Primula looked both ways before sighing "We're going to be in so much trouble when your father finds out about this" and she headed into the trench only to freeze when she saw what they were headed towards "correction, we are going to be dead when your father finds out." Because they were swimming towards none other than the sunken remains of a human ship.

"He's not gonna find out now hurry up we don't have much time." Bilbo replied excitedly while heading into the remains.   
"Bilbo! You can't go in there! It's not safe!"  
"Fine you can stay out there and watch for Orcs." He replied distractedly.  
"ORCS!?!?!" And with that primula quickly followed Bilbo into the ship. "Hahaha don't worry no ones seen an Orc in over half a year now come on." Neither noticing the figures swimming in the shadows they continued into the wreckage.

\--------

Meanwhile...

Two young sharkanians were playing out in the yard being chased by a much larger sharkanian when the smallest of the three stops.

"Uncle Thorin! Uncle Thorin!" squealed a young voice  
"Yes Kili?" came the reply  
"When I grow up, can I be a castle guard just like you?" two big blue eyes looked up at him full of hope  
Thorin laughed "Of course Kili, you can be whatever you want although it takes a lot of hard work to become a castle guard"

"THORIN! LADY LOBELIA IS HERE TO SPEAK WITH YOU" yelled Dis

Thorin cringed "Well boys your mother beckons me, now I must face the dreadful...LOBELIA" and with that two boys swam off laughing all the way and thorin made his way into the house to meet with the fierce mermaid. Just as he entered the home Lobelia accosted him starting to yell out rapid questions.

"Slow down madam, I can't understand a word you are saying." Thorin said trying to get her to calm down "Now whats wrong with the prince?"  
"Prince Bilbo is missing, I've searched the entire castle and the grounds, TWICE! He's no where to be found!" Lobelia said starting to look frantic "He's meant to meet with a suitor this morning."

Thorin crossed his arms and looked thoughtful for a moment, "Did you check the stables? You know how he loves spending time with the Kelpie."   
"Yes, I also checked the garden, the kitchens, the market, and the barracks." she sighed  
Thorin thought to himself, then suddenly his eyes widened "He wouldn't..." he murmured to himself "Lobelia, was the Prince's satchel in his room when you checked" he inquired. 

"No it wasn't. Why?" she responded looking worried.   
"I think I know where he went, go back to the castle I'll return the Prince unharmed, don't worry."  
"Thank you Captain, it's been a pleasure as always."  
"Not a problem Madame, have a good morning." and as he was about to head to his room to get supplies he paused "By the way Madame are you aware that there is some ink in your hair?"

His only response was a distant scream of anger.

\--------

Bilbo gasped and primula quickly turned toward her adventurous friend to see what caught his attention, there on the floor of room laid some kind of sword made of some strange stone that shined when the light hit it that Bilbo was staring at "what in the sea is that?" As she approached him he picked up the strange object and he placed it in his bag before continuing his exploration. "I don't know but I'm sure Gandalf would know." Just then the two mer-folk heard a crash and when they looked upon the source of the sound they came face to face with two of the most gruesome sea creatures they had ever seen.

Primula screamed "ORCS!!!!" And with that the two friends swam as fast as they could in hopes that they could escape their pursuers unfortunately to their surprise there were more orcs waiting for them outside the ship and suddenly they were surrounded.

"DIVE!!!" Yelled a familiar voice before a spear pierced the chest of the Orc in front of Bilbo effectively distracting the rest of the creatures. Bilbo couldn't help but smile because he knew the voice belonged to a certain shark-tailed captain of the guard. The sharkanian charged the other three orcs effortlessly dispatching his enemies before turning to the young prince with a scowl on his face.

"What were you thinking!?!? You could have been killed!!" Yelled the guard   
"But I wasn't, that's what I what I have you for Thorin."  
"And if didn't remember you talking about the ship that sunk in the storm?" Thorin retorted  
"Then I would be dead, but you remembered and that's what matters. Now come on we're going to see Gandalf!"  
"You're going to be the death of me some day." Thorin sighed but followed "You're supposed to be meeting with a suitor this morning."  
"And you're supposed to be taking the week off" Bilbo replied. Primula looked between the Prince and the guard wondering who would win this round.  
"Technically you are under no obligation to drag me back to the palace, since right now you are not a guard, you are just my dear friend Thorin who doesn't want me to suffer  
through the flirtations of, UGH, Lord Lotho Sackville of Hobbiton" Bilbo stated with a shudder.

Thorin laughed "Lotho? They aren't even trying anymore. Fine, I told Lobelia I would bring you back to the palace, but I didn't say WHEN I would return you, only that you would be unharmed"

Bilbo and Primula cheered and the three took off towards the Wizards home none of them noticing two pairs of glowing eyes watching them from the sunken remains.


	3. Wizards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone who has read this fanfiction PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT I want your feedback so please tell me what you think.

Chapter 2

About halfway between the capital city and the trench bordering the shire there is a cave, not a dark, jagged, or dreary cave, after all this was the cave of the Great Sea Wizard Gandalf the Grey. At the moment three young mer-folk were headed for this very cave to visit their friend the Wizard.

As the three entered the cave Bilbo gave a shout "GANDALF! WE'VE BROUGHT SHRIMP!!" suddenly a crash and a faint explosion is heard from within the cave "Are you alright Gandalf?" Bilbo calls

"Fine m'boy, just fine. Come in, come in" he welcomed the trio "Now Bilbo, what do you have for me today?" the Wizard asked  
"How do you know I've brought anything, I could just be hear to visit my dear godfather." Bilbo stated, trying to appear innocent.  
"My dear boy if you were just here for a visit you wouldn't have your satchel now would you?" he replied with a laugh   
"Well played old man" and with that Bilbo took out a net full of shrimp as well as the sword out of his satchel and handed them to Gandalf. "I found this sword in the ship that sank last week. It's made out of some strange stone. Do you know what it is?"  
"My dear Bilbo that's not stone at all, that is a short-sword made from metal, something found in stones on the surface." Gandalf hummed to himself "Metal tends to degrade in water overtime, but this seems as though it will remain completely unaffected by the water."   
Thorin looked especially impressed by this and handed Bilbo the sword "It will make a fine weapon for a Prince." he said while Gandalf started getting into the shrimp before he paused  
"Bilbo... what were you doing in that sunken ship, it's much to close to the boarder to be safe?" Gandalf questioned.  
Thorin laughed from where he had been looking around the cave "I would think not, when I got there they were cornered by four Orcs and neither of them even thought to bring a weapon to defend themselves." at this Bilbo and Primula both had the decency to look abashed.  
Gandalf gave both Bilbo and Primula a stern look "If I have taught you anything growing up I had hoped it would be to never go anywhere dangerous without a plan in case anything goes wrong." he sighed "So adventurous, just like your mother." he stated with a smile  
"Now I have a lot to do today, the White Council is meeting and it is , unfortunately, my turn to play host and I must prepare. Saruman can be so strict when it comes to the state of my cave, he never could stand a mess." he chuckled "Now off you trot if I'm not mistaken you are supposed to be meeting with a suitor today, wouldn't want you to be too late now would we." Gandalf said with a knowing look.

Bilbo groaned but reluctantly conceded while Thorin tried to hide his chuckles. Primula on the other hand did no such thing and openly laughed at the Prince as they left wishing the wizard a fond farewell with the promise of another visit once the Council had left.

Together the trio left the wizards cave and headed for the Capital city where they would have to confront both the dreaded suitor and the fierce Lobelia.

\------

Not far from the Grey Wizard's cave two manta rays left their hiding place behind a small grouping of rocks and headed to a very different cave belonging to a very different Wizard far away from the Shire.

\------

The two manta rays make their way into a dark cave passing through a field of grey dead looking seaweed and into the main chamber where a dark Wizard rests.

"My dear pets what news do you bring for your master?" 

A Cecaelia with long blood red tentacles makes his way towards the center of the room where a large crystal ball surrounded by what appeared to be claws. The wizard waved his hand and with a sickening red glow two balls of light streamed from the rays and into the crystal ball causing a great flash of light. When the light settled the image of two young mer-folk appeared in the crystal before fading and a young sharkanian laughing with the same merman from before, the images continued like this for sometime before fading away.

"Good work my pets, now return to the Shire and make sure you keep an extra close eye on the young Prince. He may be of some use to us." he commanded before returning to the back of the cave.

\--------

A beautiful dolphinian Mermaid enters the cave of the Grey Wizard Gandalf and is welcomed with chaos. She sits in the entrance fore some time enjoying the entertainment before her host notices her and move to greet her. She then moves to sit by the male Dolphinian sitting around the table that was laden with food. Once she sits down the white tentacled Cecaelia rises and begins to speak.

"Now that our dear Lady Galadriel has joined us, I, Saruman the White, hereby declare the meeting of the White Council is now in session." Saruman announced "We will each report on our area of the ocean, and ONLY the ocean GANDALF" Saruman commanded causing laughter all around.

Lord Elrond rose to speak "The Rivendell Reef is healthy and my people are happy, we had a bit of a scare when illness spread through the reef but it has been dealt with and all is well." he reported before returning to his seat.

Galadriel rose next "Lothlorien prospers as usual, although we have an increase in the number of Orc encounters but my people have been successfully cutting down any Orcs before the enter the Reef." And with that she too sat down and Saruman rose.

"The Isengard Trench has been seeing a large increase in the amount Orcs as well although the Sharkaninas who live near the trench have been working hard to prevent invasion. However with our combined efforts the number of attacks has steadily decreased." and with that Saruman sat down as well.

Everyone turned to Gandalf waiting for him to report while Gandalf just sat there with a pensive look on his face before speaking "I fear something might be amiss in the ocean, not only is the rising number of Orcs worrying but also the fact that earlier this very day young Prince Bilbo came to visit me with tales of Orcs attacking him and his friends in the trench." Everyone looked surprised at the news.  
"Orcs? In the Shire? How is this possible? No Orc has ever been able to get through the currant before." Galadriel questioned "And what was the Crown Prince doing in the trench to begin with?"  
"That boy is just as adventurous as his mother and he has the curiosity to rival a catfish," Gandalf chuckled before his face once again became serious "The lad was investigating a human ship that sank into the trench recently, got a wonderful sword out of it made of a metal that won't degrade in the water. But this also worries me no human ship has ever gotten past the currant, it's just too strong. I've been hearing about a human Prince who is pushing for the exploration of the reef and it worries me, all these events at once cannot be a coincidence." and with that Gandalf returned to his seat.  
Saruman looked contemplative before speaking again "Gandalf is correct, these events happening at once can be no coincidence, and while we will look into the growing population of Orcs, I will offer support in your investigation of the human Prince if you need it but otherwise you are on your own in this venture." Saruman paused "Before we end the meeting I have one more bit of news, I have heard whispers that Sauron is on the move, if any of you hear anything more on this send word and we will meet in Rivendell to plan how to deal with him. That is all." 

After a few fond farewells the Council members each left one by one until only Gandalf remained.


	4. Chapter 3 Family (part 1)

Chapter 3 Family

A/N I just wanna say i'm sorry it took me so long to update this. honestly i didn't think I would this chapter was supposed to have a second part and this part has been written for months I honestly do not know what I'm gonna do with this story i might continue it or i might not. but I would just like to thank all of the people who have Favorited or followed this story I don't have much confidence in my writing skills but you guys just really made me feel better about this story and have made me want to continue but truly my skills are in painting not writing. I'm gonna try to write and post the second part of this soon!

When Bilbo, Primula, and Thorin finally arrived at the palace they were immediately taken to the dining hall where Bilbo was to meet with Lord Sackville. What they found when they entered the dining hall could only be described as pure chaos, there was food everywhere, chairs were knocked over, and there was what appeared to be a starfish in Lord Sackville's hair, who seemed to be the only one affected by the mess. Across from the lord sat Bilbo's brothers: Drogo, Dudo, Fortinbras, and Hildigrim; and his sisters Mirabella and Esmeralda; each one of his siblings wore a look that seemed to emit their displeasure. Immediately after getting his bearings Bilbo was then led to his seat next to his parents as though nothing was wrong while Primula took the seat next to Drogo and Thorin bid farewell before returning home. His mother, Belladonna, seemed all too pleased with both herself and her children while his father, Bungo, looked as though he would like nothing more than a good cup of wine. 

"Good Afternoon Bilbo you are quite late Darling, why... you've missed all the fun" Belladonna said while trying to suppress a giggle, "Where in the seven seas were you this morning? Lobelia just about had a fit when she couldn't find you." she inquired

Bilbo shared a look with Primula before answering "Primula and I went to visit Gandalf this morning apparently he's hosting a meeting with the White Council, we helped him clean for awhile before Thorin arrived to fetch us." Bilbo lied and Lord Sackville scowled.

"Oh Really, is that so Primula?" Belladonna questioned turning to the young mermaid. 

"Yes, my Lady and Gandalf even gave Bilbo a beautiful sword that he found." Primula replied nervously trying not to turn to dust under the Queen's questioning eyes

"I see, I can't wait to see this sword later and you must tell me how my old friend is doing." she then turned to Bungo "Darling, we should invite him to the palace for a visit, I do so miss his stories." 

"Of course dear" Bungo replied then paused "That is if he doesn't invite himself first" he said with a laugh "Now I do believe this meal is beyond saving why don't we all clean up and meet again another time, how does that sound Lord Sackville?"

The Lord turned to the king with what appeared to be a bit of fear in his eyes at the prospect of returning "I would be honored my King, truly " he said nervously "But I don't wish to be a bother, lunch was... lovely." and with that the Lord bid farewell to the royal family and left as fast as he could.

"Good riddance" said Drogo after the Lord was out of sight "That Lord was one of the most stuck up, self-righteous, sniveling, bas-"

"Language darling" Belladonna scolded "But I will admit I agree he was awful, good work darlings lunch went perfectly." she praised he children and Bilbo laughed

Bungo laughed "I had a feeling you were involved in that somehow." he then turned to Bilbo "Son, your mother and I need to talk to you."

Bilbo paused in his laughter "Of course Father." He turned to Primula and said goodbye to his friend and his siblings before following his parents out to the gardens.

When the trio stopped Bungo shared a look with his wife before he turned to Bilbo and sighed "Son, we are worried about you, we want you to be happy, but..." he paused struggling to find the right words

"What your father is trying to say is that we won't be around forever and as the first-born you will inherit both the throne and the Tridant." she paused "Both are a great burden that should not be carried alone, we only want whats best for you."

"I know mother and I promise I will find someone in my own time." Bilbo responded "But throwing lords and ladies at me in hopes that I will find one pleasing is not going to speed things up."

"We love you son and we want whats best for you, I will make you a deal." stated Bungo "If you can find someone to marry who you love and whom loves you in one year then you may do so no matter what their station, but if you can not then your mother and I will choose a partner for you." 

Bilbo looked at his father in shock and turned to his mother only to see resignation. Bilbo turned to his father and with a sigh he replied "I understand father, if this will make you happy I will do it, just know that I cannot promise you that I will be happy." 

Bungo looked at his son with a smile "I don't expect you to fail, in fact I know that you will find someone, after all you just like your mother." Bungo grinned "Now I must be going I have a meeting with a council about the harvest and if I am late your grandfather will have started a riot." 

After Bungo left Belladonna turned to her son with a grin on her face "He's right you know, you take after me and I would never let someone control my fate." she looked at her son with pride as well as amusement "But you get you lying skills from your father, after all Gandalf would never let a Took, half-Took or not, help him clean up his cave... not after great-grandfather blew up his old cave." She smirked "Where were you really spending your morning?"

Bilbo gave his mother a sheepish grin before he told his mother about his adventure in the trench as they left the garden.

**Author's Note:**

> HI I MADE FANART OF THORIN YOU CAN FIND IT HERE:  
> http://flyleaffan102.deviantart.com/art/Merman-Thorin-538923766?ga_submit_new=10%253A1434024344
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT IF YOU COMMENT ILL MAKE A PIC OF OCTOPUS GANGALF


End file.
